I Can't Believe...
by Padfoot Prongs1
Summary: Told in the POV if Sirius B, this is about what happened when he found The Potters, and when Albus let him have Harry...
1. Default Chapter

I Can't Believe... 

I stumbled off my bike, falling to my knees with a gasp of disbelief. The house that was once inviting & warm was now a pile of rubble & ashes. Smoke filled the air as small groups of fire were scattered across the ground. I struggled to my feet, and walked into the house slowly. Part of me was kicking myself for even suggesting Peter as secret keeper. How could I have been so stupid?! I suddenly tripped over something. Getting up, and looking down, I let out a horrified gasp. 

I had tripped over James. But James wouldn't get up, or even react. He never would. I would never laugh with him, or visit him everyday. He and I would never be able to fight the death eaters with each other again. 

My best friend forever since I could remember was dead. NO! He couldn't be dead! Not James, never James. If I just wait patiently, he'll get up, and smile as if nothing had happened. Stop fooling yourself Sirius. He's dead, your best friend is dead.. 

With difficulty, I got to my feet once more, and began searching the house. I stopped when I found her. Lily's hair was tangled and dirty, spread over the ground. Her emerald green eyes, which had always sparkled with laughter & happiness, were now dull and blank. Her mouth was set in a frightened O. 

I couldn't stand it. Both of them, my best friends, were dead because of the traitorous rat that had called himself our friend. All because of him, Lily & James were dead. All because of ME lily & James were dead. I fell down beside Lily's lifeless form, sobbing. For everyone who thought I had never once in my life shed a tear, even when my parents were killed, they were wrong. For the first time I can remember, I cried. 

I don't know for how long I sat there crying, but it must have been long. I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I could see Hagrid. His face was etched with sadness. He held a small bundle in his arms." I can' believe it. Lily `an James dead cause of you-Know-Who. I'm so sorry Sirius. I know how much you `an James were friends. But, at least Harry survived. I don' know how though." Hagrid said, his voice filled with pain. 

I stared at him, then scrambled to my feet. Little Harry was indeed there. But how had he survived? And where was Voldemort? I threw my thoughts aside, and took Harry a crying Harry from Hagrid's arms, holding him tightly. He immediately stopped crying."Pafoof" he whimpered, sniffling. I kissed his forehead." I'm here Harry, I'm here. Oh god, I'm so sorry Harry..." I whispered to him, choking on my words. 

"eh, Sirius, I'll be needin to take Harry to Dumbledore now. He wants Harry." Hagrid held out his arms, but I stepped back, still holding Harry, shaking my head." NO! I'll take him." I said firmly. Hagrid frowned pitifully at me." Sirius, Dumbledore wants him. Please give me Harry" he replied. 

"NO! God Hagrid, you don't know... James and Lily are dead because of me! Because of me Hagrid! Harry has no parents all because of me, all because of that damned Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew that damn rat betrayed my two friends! He gave them to Voldemort willingly!" I said, my voice rising with anger and hate. Hagrid looked shocked. 

"J-Jus calm down now Sirius. C'mon, I'll take ya to Dumbledore. I promise I won' take Harry from yeh." Hagrid said softly. I nodded slowly, waving my free hand at my black motorbike." Take that to where Dumbledore is. I'll apparate. Where are we going?" I asked dully. " To 4 Privet Drive, Winging Surrey." Hagrid replied, making the bike bigger with his pink umbrella. 

He still carries that thing. I'm surprised that No one has figure out he still has his wand pieces... I thought to myself absently, before apparating to Winging Surrey, 4 Privet Drive. I saw two figures, and headed toward them. I stopped alittle ways by them, when I saw Hagrid land with my bike. I moved closer to hear what they were saying. 

"There you are Hagrid. Where did you get the bike? And do you have Harry?" I heard Dumbledore ask. 

"The bike is young Sirius Blacks bike, sir. No, I don't have Harry, I gave him to Sirius" Hagrid replied. 

"What?! HAGRID! And where exactly is Mr. Sirius Black?! We trusted you!" I heard Minerva Mcgonagall's voice shriek softly. 

I walked up to them." I'm right here Minerva, Albus." I replied for Hagrid softly. I must've looked bad, because Mcgonagall looked at me with pity written all over her face. 

"Oh, Sirius, you look horrible! I suppose you found...?" 

"yes, I did. I just can't believe it. James and Lily dead, Peter Pettigrew betraying them..." I replied in a choked whisper. I heard two gasps." PETER BETRAYED THE POTTERS TO YOU-KNOW-WHO?!" Mcgonagall shrieked loudly, earning a stern glare from Albus. 

"Yup. I asked them to switch secret keepers. I thought peter would be so un-obvious, and everyone thought they would pick me. I thought if they chose Peter, they would always be safe." I painfully explained to them, before turning my head away, and looking down at my godson, who was sleeping peacefully. 

Albus looked at me." Sirius, please give me-" 

"No, I won't give you Harry. Because of me, Lily and James are dead! It's my fault that my godson no longer has parents. And I owe Lily and James. I promised them the day they named me godfather at the ceremony that I would protect Harry no matter what happened, and that's what I'm going to do. You'll have to kill me before I give him up." I said angrily, stumbling over my words. 

Albus nodded." I see. Yes, you may keep Harry. Though you have been named Harry's godfather, you should maybe adopt him." He suggested to me. I nodded." I was going to do that anyway, with or without anyone's consent." Minerva got up from the brick wall she had been sitting on, and hugged Harry and I both." Albus, would you mind if I lived at Hogwarts? I could create a small house, and backyard in the castle." I asked, almost pleading. I knew that Hagrid was close to Harry, and I also felt that it was safer for him at Hogwarts. 

Albus nodded." Yes, you may. I shall add an extra room, more like a house like Godric's Hollow. Some of the grounds will have unbreakable fencing put up, high fencing so Harry can go outside. I would advise you only let him roam the castle during the holidays though, it would be safer, and no one shall know of yours, or Harry's whereabouts." 

I nodded, then got on my bike, Harry in my arms. "I'm going to go tell Moony what's happened. I'll be back at the castle afterwards." I said, then kicked on the engine and leaving before either of them could say a word. 

I landed my bike smoothly in front of Remus' door. I walked up to the door, saying the incantation to the spell on the door, and opened it using the alohmora spell. I sat down on the couch. I could hear Remus muttering to himself, and cursing loudly at his tea kettle. I snorted. When Remus came in he gave a startled yelp of surprise, almost dropping his tea." Sirius! Harry? What're you doing here Padfoot? You're supposed to be hiding!" Remus scolded," It's absolutely dangerous for you to have Harry with you! Have James & lily gone mad?! UGH, I'm definitely going to show those two a piece of my mind..honestly.." he exclaimed, looking at me severely. 

"There's no James * Lily to show a piece of your mind anymore Moony." I whispered. 

Remus stopped, looking at me, confusedly." What are you talking about?" he demanded. 

"They're gone. Peter betrayed them to Voldemort. James and Lily are dead, Harry ahs no parents, and it's all my fault!" I choked out, tear in my eyes, I hung my head. 

I heard Remus moan, his eyes were blank, and his face showed horror and disbelief, mixed with a venomous hate."oh god... no...please, not James and Lily...not our best friends..." he gasped out, falling to the floor beside me, sobbing. I hugged him, Harry's blissful breathing calming us. Remus took him from my arms, holding him dearly." I'll protect you both. No one will get to either of you. I promise. I swore to James and Lily that I would help protect Harry if they died, and I will Padfoot, I will. And damn you, it's not your fault they died, it isn't." Remus said to me, hugging me tightly. "Now go on already. I spect Albus wants you" he said with heavy words, watching me until I was out of sight. 

I stopped my bike by Hagrid's hut, getting off, I made my way towards Dumbledore's office, stopping by Filch's office to snag the Marauder's Map, which Remus, Peter, james, and I had made in our first year at Hogwarts, before pocketing it and walking into the office of my former Headmaster. I sat down on one of the chairs, rocking Harry back and forth. He had woken up, and began gurgling happily, oblivious to the fact that his parents were dead. It made me sadden deeply that he would never know his parents, they were the best parents. I sighed heavily, looking at him thoroughly to make sure he was alright. My gaze stopped when I looked at a lightning bolt-shaped cut in the middle of his forehead. I sneered. Voldemort was dead, but he still left a mark on my godson. The fool... I thought to myself venomously. Albus entered, and sat down in his chair." Your house is ready. It's under the Gryffindor tower, and hidden in the shadows. A wall has been put up. On the inside though, you can see everything that happens on the grounds by your house, as if there was nothing there. The backyard is big enough to play Quidditch in. You can make a password, for the the three entrances to your house. One, is the door right there." He pointed his 

Hand towards a door on his right." The second, is a door right by the Great Hall, behind the high table, under the tapestry of the Hogwarts Crest. And the third, is in the Gryffindor Common Room itself, in the corner of the boy dorm staircase. 

I was half-listening to him, while making up my password. I looked at him, nodding." Thanks so much Albus" I said. 

"Have you decided your password Sirius?" 

"yes" 

"what is it? I shall give it to Professors Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Madam Pompfrey, and Hagrid." 

"Prongs Forever" 

I settled in nicely in the house. As Albus had promised, it looked exactly like Godric's Hollow had. I had quickly gotten most of the furniture in my own manor, and put it in our house here. I had given Remus the key & counter spells to my house, and let him live there. Harry had begun walking already, including turning everything upside down. He had turned Minerva's hair lime green, Albus' beard purple with gold and blue streaks, Peeves, he had locked somehow in the laundry room, and had turned old Snape, pure pink, which had lasted about ten weeks, with no counter curse to help him. I still teased him about it, and Harry always shrieked with laughter when he saw the slimy git of a Potions Master. 

I watched Harry walk from the coffee table, to the couch. He looked at me, gurgling happily. I smiled at him" hey kiddo. C'mere baby." I said, opening my arms to him, laughing as he walked into them, smiling happily at me. I picked him up, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and tickling him, before giving him a hug and setting him on the floor to play with his toys, which I had magically made them be able to move when Harry wanted them to, and do whatever Harry wanted. 

I smiled contently, knowing that I was now keeping my promise to my friends. Harry wasn't only my godson anymore, he was like a son to me. I would never let him forget his parents though. I watched Harry playing contently, and looked at the mantel, where I had put a large portrait of Lily and James. Remus and I had finally decided a title to put under it. 

"James Micheal Potter" 

"and" 

"Lily Michelle Potter" 

"The Stag and Flower Live On" 


	2. Another day

Sirius was woken from his daydreaming by a protesting wail behind him. The smell of burnt eggs didn't help either. Sirius gave a yelp as he magicked the eggs off the stove with an exasperated sigh, conjuring up some buttered toast and taking a swig of orange juice, pouring some in a cup for his godson. Harry gurgled with happiness as he took the covered cup from Sirius, drinking contently, throwing his toast at the wall with a squeal of laughter. Sirius snorted as he cleaned the wall off, shaking his head.

" Dunno what I'm going to do with you, little guy" he said good-naturedly, ruffling Harry's jet black hair affectionately. Harry was now one years old, and even more of a trouble-maker than before. He had gotten into Filch's office, tearing up every paper of every drawer. Filch had been furious at the small toddler, but would do nothing, having known from experience never to get Sirius Black angry.

Sirius watched as Harry waddled out of the kitchen, and towards the door that led to the Gryffindor common room, looking at his godfather with a eager, pleading look. Groaning, Sirius reluctantly opened the door for him, following him around the castle cheerfully, saying hi to other students, especially Charlie & Bill Weasley, who he had taken a liking to. He had known both Weasley parents as children.

Sirius suddenly flew against the wall, as a large Golden Retriever sat on top of his chest, wagging it's tail furiously. Perplexed, Sirius looked around confusedly, his parental instincts flooded with relief as he saw Harry shrieking with laughter.

"Gator! Bad dog, bad dog. Get off of the poor man's chest, you silly boy." A feminine voice scolded sternly. Gator sprang off of Sirius, sitting down with a pity-me look in his chocolate brown eyes. The speaker was a young woman, a few inches shorter than, she had a lean, yet graceful figure, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She smiled in a apologetic way. " I'm so sorry about that sir. Gator can get very excited at times. He seems to recognize you." she said, 

before continuing in a afterthought tone of voice, "OH, by the way, I'm the new DADA teacher, Natalie Moss-" Sirius's world stopped. **_Natalie Moss? It couldn't be_**.. He thought wildly to himself, as he controlled himself from barreling the woman over in a frenzy to hug her "Moss -Lupin" she finished. Who're you?" she questioned. Sirius grinned mysteriously." Padfoot" he said softly, picking up Harry and walking off, leaving Professor Moss-Lupin shocked.


	3. The wacky reunion of three

AUTHOR NOTE: thanks to everyone who reviewed, and like the story so far! Here's the third chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon! J and also?? I know, the last chapter wasn't in POV, but I only wanted that chapter in POV, seemed more dramatic, ya know??? :$

****

I Cant Believe… part 3

Sirius walked down the hall in a surprised state, half angry, and halfway relieved to see her. He walked up to the gargoyle, saying the password. For added affect, he stomped up the stairs instead of walking quietly up them.

Bursting the door open, he glared around the room, eyes training on Albus. Putting harry down, he folded his arms. He wasted no time, saying what was on his mind.

"How the HECK could you not have told me that Natalie Moss-Lupin was here?" he said quietly.

Albus smiled pleasantly." I had just found her last week, Sirius. I decided, you should find her yourself." he responded, sitting down in his chair.

Sirius gave a grumble." Do you even know how much I had to stop myself from screaming like hell?" he growled in question.

Albus stared quietly. Sirius took it as an invitation to speak still.

"Natalie Moss-Lupin, is at THIS school. Remus is NOT here. And I know you didn't tell him. I'm telling him, he's meeting her again, so THERE." Sirius snarled, picking up Harry, and storming all the way back down, through the corridors, and finally, bursting open a second door;

The DADA office door. " What the…" The professor gasped, spinning around to face Sirius. Her face filled with different emotions. Surprise, shock, happiness, relief, and mostly venomous anger.

Sirius gave her a cheeky grin, plus a wave." Hey, best friend. Or… one of them anyways" he added. Natalie stood there, looking at him blankly for a few seconds.

His reward was a scream, and being knocked down. Unfortunately, a certain Harry Potter didn't like being squished. He just had to let it be known as he gave a shrill scream of anger.

Natalie quickly jumped up. "Sorry Padfoot, soo sorry bud. OH MY GOD, is that Harry?!" she shrieked, finally noticing the small toddler glaring at her indignantly from his spot in Sirius's arms.

"Nice of you to finally notice, Nat" Sirius responded sarcastically, nudging her playfully. Natalie hugged them both tightly.

"I didn't know you had baby Harry with you. What in the world are you doing here? Where's…"

"Yeah, I have harry, yeah, I live here dork, and I dunno where Remus is presently." he answered quickly, his last statement he said with a air of nervousness, which gave Natalie a dead giveaway.

She looked at him with beginning anger." You, did NOT call Remus here, did you? If you did, you are SO-"

"He's so what, Natalie?" a questioning, soft voice said form the doorway, making all three jump.

"MOONY MOONY MOONY MOONY!" Harry shouted repeatedly, his arms outstretched to Remus, who in turn scooped him into his arms, fondly ruffling his hair.

"hey Harry, Padfoot.- Nat" he said her name coolly ,earning a disgusted sneer in his direction.

"REMUS" she snapped, striding over, she hit him over the head venomously. Remus gave agrowl of annoyance.

"And that was for?" he snapped.

"You know exactly why, Remus Lupin" she responded

"You don't have to hit me, you know"

"YOU LEFT!" she shouted pointing accusingly at him.

"I couldn't stay! I was too torn up about James & Lily-"

"nice damn reason, Moony, really pathetic." she spat out.

"So you're saying, you wouldn't have left first? I know you would have. I'm not the idiot you sometimes take me for." he responded calmly with slight accusation. Natalie sighed.

"I hate it when you're right. You left first, I was angry. I wanted to walk away, go somewhere else. Instead, you get there before me" she said sullenly, stepping up to him.

He embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Enough mushy stuff for one day, you two. C'mon, Harry needs quid ditch training now!" Sirius cut in impatiently. Natalie & Remus laughed.

"He's a year old Padfoot!" Natalie exclaimed, picking harry up, kissing his cheek.

"SO? He's a Potter. He'll be good. If he isn't, I'll eat my leather jacket" Sirius declared firmly ,grabbing his two friends by their shoulders, dragging them from the room.

The moment would've been perfect, if it hadn't been for the living nightmare; Snape.

Sirius stopped, glaring at him disdainfully."What'd'ya want, hook nose?" he said.

Snape gave a oily half sneer, half sly grin." Well, well, well. Natalie Moss-Lupin. How pathetic. You come back, hoping for a dramatically emotional reunion with Black & Lupin? Disgusting" he spat out.

Natalie raised a fist." One more word Sevvy, and I don't care who's here; I'll punch you square in the face" she growled threateningly.

Severus gave a oily cackle." Hey Lupin; Better stop your wife before she gets in trouble" he responded, gliding off.

Charlie Weasley who had been spying on them, walked up. " You two are?"

Remus nodded with a grin." Yah. Nat's my wife"


End file.
